Waking the Witch
by Naughty Nylon
Summary: Pansy Parkinson decides sometimes it's better to fantasies about Draco than it is to actually listen to him, but her fantasy over dinner takes an interesting and disturbing turn! PansyxDraco PansyxOC.
1. Chapter 1

_Disclaimer: I do not own any recognizable characters from the Harry Potter series; I am simply borrowing them for my own artistic purposes and am not making any money or profit of any kind out of this material. It will not be published or even be seen by anyone else but those that are unfortunate enough to click on the link! I also will not claim ownership of the storyline as no doubt it has been done before me, and will also be done after. Though I'd like to say, if anyone actually likes the idea and writes a story similar I'd love to have the link and read through it! The only thing I do own is my poor Original Character, who is not a copy of any persons living or dead, or even a character from a fictional show. He simply comes out of my mind…which, needless to say, is odd and over active._

_Summary: Pansy Parkinson decides sometimes it's better to fantasies about Draco than it is to actually listen to him, but her fantasy over dinner takes an interesting and disturbing turn! PansyxDraco PansyxOC. This is a small fic that will eventually lead onto a larger story. Please leave reviews ^_^_

* * *

**Waking The Witch**

_Part 1_

He didn't look like anything she's expected, this dark stranger at the end of the long Slytherin table. Well he wasn't exactly a stranger, she knew who he was. A seventh year Slytherin who seemed to keep to himself, and never before had he caught her attention. But some whisperings about him had floated around the common room started by a few brainless fifth year girls had made her perk up and listen. Yes, she, Pansy Parkinson, did love a good bit of gossip especially with the prospect that she either had something shameful to spread around the school about another student using it as a step ladder to bolster her own popularity within the Slytherin circles or because sometimes she heard the other girls gush over Draco and then would have to flaunt at them how she was sure she would soon be the young Malfoy's girlfriend.

After all that was perhaps the only thing she was certain about, the only clear path her life could possibly take. It was her destiny and she would do everything within her power to make that a reality.

But those thoughts aside, she had been very disappointed at first to listen to the half wit fifth years gush over some older fellow Slytherin. Apparently he'd been 'awkward' for the first few years of school, well that was the word they'd used though Pansy wasn't entirely sure what they'd meant by it. Still she felt the sudden urge to find out, and maybe somehow use any knowledge she could dig up to her advantage. After all having a seventh year owing her could only work in her favour right?

Or so she thought.

That had been until she'd actually gone digging up any information she could. It had taken her days to find anything on the boy, the other seventh years hadn't been keen on talking about him –or indeed anyone else she asked about to look like she was just interested and not being nosey. She'd even got scolded by one of his friends who advised her to mind her own business before she found herself on the wrong side of a hex. But after days of endless searching, endless questions all she found was a picture, a stinking picture! Plus she was sure the boy in the picture certainly wasn't the one she was now watching down the end of the table, sitting silently whilst his friends joked and laughed around him.

She wrinkled her small nose as she watched him. He seemed so relaxed at that moment some of his floppy brown hair falling forward into what she imagined where dark green eyes like the ones in the photo. As she sat there watching him she started to notice how different he looked from Draco, defiantly not as handsome as her boyfriend-to-be. His jaw was too square, his cheek bones not high or defined enough, his skin had a faint tan suggesting that he spent a lot of time outside, she imagined he had rough calloused hands, he was certainly not the sort of boy she would ever find herself near and she wasn't sure now if she wanted anything from him he was probably a half blood or even worse muggle born! No! surely they would not have let a muggle born into Slytherin, so he must be half blood.

But still she thought back to the picture she'd found and pulled it out of her pocket. Where she'd tucked it quickly when Daphne Greengrass had found her. She briefly glanced at her housemates to make sure they weren't paying her much attention for once, she should have been happy that they weren't but then she noticed that Draco was talking to a brainless third year girl who was making no secret of flirting with him. Pansy clamped down on her tongue to stop herself from saying anything and even considered sitting on her hands so that she wouldn't reach across and rip the other girl's eyes out. Instead took a sharp intake of breath to control herself she carefully unfolded the picture in her hands and looked at the boy standing alone and smiling in it.

Awkward was defiantly one word that jumped to mind when she looked at him. He was tall, thin with a wide mouth and large teeth that seemed to consume every other feature of his face. His hair was a tangled mess of thick brown curls but the eyes, the deep green eyes with splashes of brown held her for a moment before she shook the feeling off and decided that this pale plain faced photo boy could not possibly be the same one that sat at the end of the table. She sighed in defeat when she realised her mission to have a seventh year owe her a favour had failed and carefully she folded the picture back up and put it away.

Now that was over with she turned back to her group of friends and boyfriend-to-be to notice that she was still being ignored. Daphne wasn't even sitting near them she'd moved down to be with her sister who'd recently come to Hogwarts and Draco had turned to talking at every other person in their group and subsequently seemed to think she'd either been listening the whole time or just didn't care for her opinion enough of the subject to care if she was listening. She decided it was neither of these options in the end, since Draco obviously cared about everything she thought, even a half witted Squib could see that!

Resting her chin in one of her hands the Slytherin looked across the room at the Gryffindor table for a few moments before feeling her eyes slowly begin to drag themselves back across the room and towards the end of her own house table and back onto that damn Seventh year. He was not attractive in by any standard of the imagination, so she didn't see why it looked like some of the girls sitting near him where slowly working their way up the bench towards him. She scoffed at them, though never pulled her eyes away.

No she could not see the attraction at all. So shaking her head slightly to herself she turned back around to face Draco and started to hang off every word that came out of his mouth, he had such a rich silky voice, though if she was honest his words somewhat bored her. So she made herself comfortable and allowed herself to indulge herself in her favourite passed time, fantasising about Draco.

Unfortunately this time, she would get a bit of a surprise.

* * *

_OOC: Part two the actual fantasy coming soon, that's when things will get a little heated. Please review, constructive criticism is more than welcome, this is the first time I've wrote fan fiction in years now. Ciao x_


	2. Chapter 2

**Waking The Witch**

_Part 2: The Fantasy._

The scent of him was over powering, much like the person himself. Pansy looked up at him from her seat on the Slytherin table and she got the familiar sensation of butterflies in her stomach when her eyes met his and she saw the utter devotion and complete love in them. This was a moment she'd dream about more often than she really cared to admit. The moment Draco finally succumbed to the feelings she knew he had to have. After all how could he not? She was everything that he would need in the girlfriend. She was beautiful, intelligent, popular and more importantly pure blooded.

The brush of a soft hand against her bare arm pulled the besotted Slytherin from her thoughts and pulled her eyes so they gazed back up into the crisp grey ones of her beloved. She focused on him as she breathed out the words "Draco." Pansy had to admit that even the sound of her speaking his name was sexy, her accent twisting the word in a way that invited him to do so many things. An expression flashed across his perfect face and in that moment Pansy just knew that he would have taken her up on her unspoken offer in a heartbeat but he was just too much of a gentleman.

He moved his hand slowly down her arm his fingers a gentle caress as he finally reached her hand and taking her dainty fingers in his hand he brought them up to his pale lips and showered them with light kisses that sent tingles all the way down her arm. She knew it would be exactly like this when he finally came around to her way of thinking; they were made for each other. Fit together like two pieces of a puzzle, perfect in every way. Her eyes didn't move from his adoring gaze even as he lowered himself down to sit next to her, taking her small delicate had in his soft strong ones holding it protectively.

"Pansy." He said smoothly, his voice like music to her eyes "Oh Pansy I have been such a fool," Draco clutched her hand tighter as he spoke, leaning in slightly as though he was moving to kiss her but stopped and breathed in "Ignoring you, taking your affection for granted." His worlds, his smell, his face were leaving her breathless and she felt her heart speed up a few paces as she moved closer to him on the bench "Can you ever forgive me?"

"Oh Draco, you know I can." She gushed, feeling her eyes well up as she spoke and gazed at him. He was finally coming to his senses! She knew he would, just knew it. "Though Draco, my love, there is nothing to forgive I knew you would come around one day and see just how much we were meant to be together." After saying this she moved in closer to him again, hoping he would get the hint and lean in to kiss her.

"I'm going to make you the happiest girl in all of Hogwarts." Draco declared as he leant towards her his lips moving closer to hers inch by inch. Their lips were almost touching when she heard someone clear there throat right next to the pair of them and both turned their heads to see the seventh year from the end of the table standing there with an almost amused expression on his face.

"Are you done?" he asked Draco reaching out and grabbing Pansy's arm and tugging her to her feet, then continuing to speak before Draco could finish "Good." He said dragging Pansy helplessly off to the side of the hall and pushing her against a wall "I've been watching you staring at me." He said his lips taking on an arrogant smile.

"I have not been staring at you!" Pansy protested taking in a breath as he stepped closer to her, his body felt warm almost pressed up against hers, the hand that held onto the bare part of her arm was rough and firm a contrast to the silky soft touch of Draco just moments before. She tried to struggle out of his grasp but she didn't move anywhere and he kept just looking at her with those confident green eyes.

"Well that's a shame because I was beginning to get a little turned on by the idea." He said casually, Pansy couldn't help but blush in response. Her heart was beginning to skip the longer she stayed pressed against the wall with this seventh years staring at her with those penetrating green eyes, looking at her as though she was something he'd quite like to devour. Her small hands came up and rested on his arms with the intention of pushing him away but she couldn't get over the feel of his skin so warm and rough, how different it was too Draco's cool, soft skin. So obviously preferred Draco in all his perfection but she couldn't help but notice there was something appealing about this older boy.

"Would you please remove your filthy hands from my girlfriend?" came the arrogant voice of Draco and pansy turned instinctively waiting for him to sweep her away from the seventh year and back into his arms. She also expected the Seventh year to cower away from Draco; after all he had a most influential farther.

"I can assure you I washed my hands today, if you're worried about that…" the seventh year replied just as casually as he'd spoken to Pansy before, colour rose to Draco's cheeks and she saw him whip out his wand so quickly that Pansy gasped at his skill. The Seventh year just groaned in annoyance "Seriously, kid, I can kick your skinny pale ass without a wand." Once again with the arrogance.

Pansy was outraged by the seventh years comments though, how dare he presume to be better than Draco! He was obviously stupid and had no idea who Draco was. Draco was the most talented boy in their year and would without a shadow of a doubt one day grow into a powerful wizard. This boy should be shaking in his boots not acting all arrogant and cocky! He wasn't even bothering to draw his wand, just gave Draco an arrogant smile then leant in towards Pansy.

It wasn't slow like when she'd be leaning into Draco, one minute there was no one on her lips and the next her mouth was being pressed against and pulled at by another pair of lips. Instinctively her arms came up around his neck pulling her body closer to his, her mouth opened with the kiss allowing his tongue to rub across hers; she could feel goose pimples rising on her hands then…

She felt a very sharp finger poke her in the side.

* * *

_Okay that's the fantasy bit done, hope you enjoyed in. Thanks to my two wonderful reviewers! Third and final instalment soon. Please read and review!_


End file.
